A wearable device such as a smart watch or a band usually communicates with a terminal device such as a mobile phone in a BLUETOOTH communication manner to implement functions such as event notification or information synchronization. For example, when the mobile phone has an incoming call, the smart watch may be notified in the BLUETOOTH communication manner, and then the smart watch has incoming call notification. The wearable device brings convenience to a user, and therefore is drawing attention from more equipment vendors.
At home, the wearable device and the terminal device may be placed at different locations. For example, the mobile phone is in a bedroom while the band is worn by a user in a living room, in this case, the mobile phone is far away from the band, because a communication coverage area of the BLUETOOTH is relatively small, the mobile phone cannot communicate with the band by using the BLUETOOTH such that communication between the mobile phone and the wearable device cannot be maintained.